Visor the Wolf
"Your eyes are like a beautiful ocean, so majestic and so hard to not just stare into. It's like I could stare into them all day." -Visor to one of the girls. Visor is an anthropomorphic character with no truly known abilities. He is aged at about 13 and is one of the two main characters of Tales of the Echo. While Neo had his group over on one side of mobius, Visor shows us another side involcing close encounters with a gang named the Underground Monarchy, a crazed stalker believing that Visor is something called an 'incubator', and the constant warnings about the power of the 'red one'. He travels with two companions, Ellie the bunny, a bounty hunter, and Dusk Evol, a girl looking for her brother. Appearance Visor is a light brown wold with sky blue eyes and a white muzzle. He is of about average height, strength, and weight. He wears a blue shirt with grey jeans and white shoes. He also wears blue and grey gloves. Personality Visor is stupid, well not stupid but he doesn't use his brain very much. He is a very big womanizer and charmer of women. Despite this he seems to put off a pseudo personality of being a lonely prince type of character, when in fact he has a heart of gold and will always jump at the chance to help someone when they ask. Even still, he can be a bit of a mystery when asked about his true intentions, while his companions are very big fans of violence, Visor is one who prefers diplomatic methods over ones that involve harming others. He enjoys fun, laughter, women, some types of learning, charity, kindness, and freedom. He hates men who hit women, greedy acts, thieves, mean spirited people, chili dogs, violence, bullies, and lectures. History In the beginning Visor was born in Green Flower City and grew up there. He attended a grade school nearby and became quite the charmer, often using his abilities to charm girls around him, for nothing but fun. Many people would look down on this act but it was just for fun and it's not like he did anything big. He continuted to grow there, getting average grades in school and always relying on his charm then anything else. There is only one incident where Visor is shown to do something for someone else so far... Bully VS Visor While on the playground one day there was a girl who was attacked by a random boy. It was normal for small fights to happen at this age (Hinted at being 10.) but this one was different, the boy had a weird look in his eyes and really wanted to hurt the girl. Visor had stepped in to help the girl and was attacked and hurt a lot by the boy, until the teachers came to stop the fight and the boy was suspened. Visor was transferred to a new school after that but the look in that boy's eyes had haunted him. That awkward moment when school ends at thirteen After Visor turned thirteen he had signed up for the transfering program, a program that allows him to go to school only a certain amount of times a year. While he planned on those being a time of relaxation for him it soon changed when he met Dusk Evol, who was chasing after a man who might have her brother, and Ellie the Bunny, a bounty hunter who going after a call. When they lost the man, Dusk says that she is going to chase after him, Ellie agrees and says she still has to 'make her claim'. After watching the two of them he asks why they fight and after they give their answers, Visor says he will join them. After which the events of Tales of the Echo take place. Parameters Relationships Ellie the Bunny "Suddenly pink bunny?" Ellie and Visor don't always see eye to eye but they do get along in a humor kind of way. Ellie is awlays there for Ellie and Visor is always there for Ellie. Visor has admitted in one of his epilouges that he enjoys the way she smiles at things, truly smiles at things. Dusk Evol "Well I've always been a fan of purple girls..." Dusk and Visor both act like children at times and they can relate a lot more than Ellie and Visor can. Dusk stated in one of her epilouges that Visor acts just like a friend of hers from before. It was hinted that this is Neo Tranquil but never confirmed. It is unknown how Visor truly feels about Dusk. Friendships (Add if you want) Dusk Evol Ellie the Bunny Rivals (Add if you want) Crazed mobian Enemies (Add if you want.) ??? Powers None unless you count his charm... Items recently collected None so far. Weaknesses No Attacks! Visor has no way to defend himself, aside from a weak "Punch". Overly Kind Visor is way too kind for his own good and will offer his help to anyone just because. Titles Along the way Visor might gain some type of title for something. These don't do anything for him. The Charmer- Current Given when Visor started to get good at charming. Quotes "I'm sooooooo mad!" -Mocking a kid from class. "Hey, it's alright I got you." -saving dusk from falling. "Let's get it started!" -When he prepares for adventure. "You know...sometimes people hide themselves for some reason, maybe cuase their scared, or maybe cause they don't like themselves. Whatever the case you can always find some way to get to the real them, like Ellie, I love the way she smiles at things, really smiles, not just her foux one." -an epilouge of an episode. Trivia *Visor was made to opposite Neo. *Visor was inspired by NeoEx's three favorite animes; Ouran highschool host club, Shugo Chara, and Negima! *Visor seems to be have gained alot of his personality from Tamaki In Ouran highschool, he has his charm from Negima! and he has some of his school info from Shugo Chara, he also loves cards and keeps a deck on him with pictures of the charas on them. *Visor's favorite game is poker, but he despises another type of poker that requires clothing. (It shall not be named.) *Visor is a pacifist. *Visor is shown to heavily be christian. Theme Songs Category:Wolves Category:Males